


The Moon is Larger Than Usual.

by MyDogRay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Car Accidents, Horror, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDogRay/pseuds/MyDogRay
Summary: night time car ride turns into disturbing moon view.





	The Moon is Larger Than Usual.

Night time car rides are usually my favorite thing. Alone, peaceful, no traffic (usually), and I can listen to my own music with no complaints. This ride, however, is different. It's disturbed. It's later than usual, 3:34 A.M to be exact. There is no one else on the rode, which is usually nice, but now it just adds to the uneasiness. 

I suppose it also doesn't help that I got in the car for not-so-great reasons in the first place, but still. It's also good to mention that I live in a city. Not a big one, no sky scrapers or anything of the sort, but its still busy. To bright for stars. So the almost empty sky makes sense. 

However the moon is bigger than usual. It's full, but it's bigger than what we would point out and say," oh hey look how pretty the moon is tonight!" 

No. Its disturbingly large. I don't really have a good way to describe it's size. It's also... smoother? Not perfectly round, but not as rough as it maybe should be...

Not to mention it was supposed to be a new moon tonight.


End file.
